70/34
Arapça harfli ayet metni *وَالَّذِينَ هُمْ عَلَىٰ صَلَاتِهِمْ يُحَافِظُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Velleżîne hum ‘alâ salâtihim yuhâfizûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı * ve ellezîne : ve onlar, olanlar * hum : onlar * alâ : ...e * salâti-him : onların namazları * yuhâfizûne : muhafaza ederler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Ve öyle kişilerdir onlar ki namazlarını korurlar. Ali Bulaç Meali *Namazlarını (titizlikle) koruyanlardır. Ahmet Varol Meali *Onlar namazlarını da korurlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Namazlarına riayet edenler, Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Onlar, namazlarını titizlikle koruyan kimselerdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Namazlarını koruyanlar; Edip Yüksel Meali *Namazlarına özen gösterirler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Namazlarına devam ederler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Ve onlar ki namazları üzerine muhafızlık ederler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Ve onlar ki, namazları üzerine muhafazada bulunurlar. Muhammed Esed *ve namazlarını dünyevî endişelerden uzak tutanlar. Suat Yıldırım *Onlar namazlarına tam dikkat ederler. * *'DİPNOT' :Âyette geçen “namazı muhafaza” demek: Namazı tam vaktinde eda etmek, namazın şartları olan maddî ve manevî temizliğe riayet etmek; farzlara, vaciplere, sünnetlere riayet ederek tadil-i erkânla, huşû ile namaz kılmak, demektir. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Namazlarını korurlar. * *'DİPNOT' :Bütün şartları ve rükünleriyle onu yerine getirirler. Şaban Piriş Meali *Onlar, namazlarını muhafaza ederler. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Onlar namazlarını gözetir ve korurlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Ve bunlar, namazlarını/dualarını korurlar. Yusuf Ali (English) *And those who guard (the sacredness) of their worship;-(5697) * --- *5697 Worship or prayer includes honest work, charity, and every good deed. To guard the sacredness of this ideal is to sum up the whole duty of man. We began with "steadfastness in prayer" in verse 23 above, and after a review of various aspects of the good man's life, close with the sacredness of worship, i.e., living as in the sight of A l l ah . M. Pickthall (English) *And those who are attentive at their worship, TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *34. SEKİZİNCİSİ, Namazlarını koruyucu olurlar. Ta başta namaza devam söylenildikten sonra, sonunda da namazın korunmasının ayrıca söylenmesi hakkında tefsirciler şöyle demişlerdir: Namaz vakitleri açısından, namazın hiçbir vakit terkedilmemesi için "namazlarına devam ederler" denilmiş; namazdan önce, namaz kılarken ve namazdan sonra yapılacak işlere özen göstererek en mükemmel bir şekilde olmasına dikkat etmek için de "namazlarını korurlar" denilmiştir. *NAMAZDAN ÖNCEKİ İŞLER, namazın mükemmel bir şekilde kılınabilmesi için vaktinden evvel gözetilmesi gereken hazırlıklar, vakitlerin girişine kalben ilgi göstererek dikkat etmek, abdest ve temizliğe; avret yerlerini örtmek,kıbleyi aramak, temiz elbise ve temiz yer ve mükemmel olmak için cemaat ve cami gibi hususlara dikkat etmek ve namazdan evvel kalbini vesveseden ve Allah'tan başka şeylere çevirmekten arındırıp kalp huzuru bulmaya ve gösterişten sakınmaya çalışmak. *NAMAZ KILARKEN YAPILACAK İŞLER, Namazın, Allah'ın huzuruna yükselten bir mirac olduğunu düşünerek ve hikmetini bilerek sağa sola dönmeksizin okurken ve zikrederken kalp huzuru üzere bulunmak. *NAMAZDAN SONRAKİ İŞLER, namazdan sonra boş söz ve işlerden ve günaha girmekten sakınmaktır. *Bununla beraber bütün bunları yapabilmek için en önemli bir şart daha vardır ki, o da namazın "korku namazı" halinde kalmaması ve namaz kılmaya engel olacak bir dış düşman saldırısına düşüverilmemesi için esenlik içinde bir vatan, bir İslâm yurdu ve burada iyiliği emir, kötülükten nehiy ile huzur ve sükunu gözetecek bir toplumun gerekli olduğu bilincine vararak o hususta gereğine göre karakol ve cihad görevine hazır bulunmak, yani Allah'tan başka hiçbir şeyden korkmayacak bir durumda bulunmak üzere korunmaktır. Tevbe Sûresi'nde geçtiği üzere, "Allah'ın mescitlerini ancak, Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanan, namazı kılan, zekatı veren ve Allah'tan başkasından korkmayan kimseler imar ederler"(Tevbe, 9/18) Yoksa namaza devam ihtimali kalmaz. Bu şekilde müslümanların taşıdığı bu sekizinci özellik, İslâm'da toplum kurumuyla asayiş, yönetim ve askerlik işlerinin namazı koruma gayesiyle özellikle ilgili olması gereğini anlatmıştır. Dolayısıyle namaza devam ederken, namazın önünde ve sonunda bu koruyuculuk görevini unutmamak gerektiği gibi, korurken de namaza devamı unutmamak ve onu korumak üzere kutsal bir görev olarak yapmak gerekir. Gerçi bu sûre Mekke'de inmiş olması ve Mekke'de henüz savaşa dair bir emir inmemiş bulunması itibariyle orada askerlik işleri söz konusu olamaz ise de onun hazırlanmasıyla ilgili böyle esaslar da yok değildir. *Görülüyor ki burada bu sekiz özelliğin başı ve sonu namaz ile çerçevelenerek hepsi de namaz kılan kişinin niteliği olarak özetlenmiş ve bu şekilde namazın dinin direği olduğu anlatılmıştır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *ve namazlarını dünyevî endişelerden uzak tutanlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *34. Ve onlar ki, namazlarını korurlar. *34. (Ve onlar ki:) O güzel vasıflar ile vasıflanmış olan mü'mînler ki, (Namazları üzerine muhafazada bulunurlar.) Farz, Vacip, Sünnet ve nafile kabilinden olan namazları ile pek fazla ilgilenirler, bunları kaçırmak istemezler, bunların vakitlerine, şartlarına hakkiyle riâyet ederler, bunları kalp huzuru ile İfaya çalışırlar, bu da onuncu vasıflarıdır.